1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snap hook assembly for a luggage, and more particularly to a snap hook assembly for a luggage, wherein the first suspension block and the second suspension block of the suspension member are combined with each other rigidly and stably, thereby enhancing the structural strength of the snap hook assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional snap hook assembly for a luggage in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 comprises a suspension member 20, a hook member 10, and a locking member 22.
The suspension member 20 is formed with a receiving recess 27 and two protruding stubs 23. The hook member 10 has an upper end formed with a protrusion 11 and a pin 12 mounted in the receiving recess 27 and a lower end formed with a hook 15. A catch key 14 is pivotally mounted on the hook member 10 by a fixing pin 18 which is extended through a through hole 13 of the hook member 10. A torsion spring 16 is mounted in a receiving space of the hook member 10 and urged between the hook member 10 and the catch key 14. The locking member 22 is secured on the suspension member 20 and rested on the hook member 10, for securing the hook member 10 on the suspension member 20. The locking member 22 is formed with two through holes 25 combined with the two protruding stubs 23. Each of the suspension member 20 and the locking member 22 has a periphery formed with a lug 28.
However, when the hook member 10 is subjected to a gravity load, all of the gravity load is concentrated on the protruding stubs 23 of the suspension member 20, so that the protruding stubs 23 of the suspension member 20 are easily broken during a long-term utilization, thereby wearing the whole conventional snap hook assembly, and thereby decreasing the lifetime thereof. In addition, the receiving recess 27 has a dimension greater than that of the protrusion 11 and the pin 12, so that the locking member 22 is combined with the suspension member 20 rigidly. In such a manner, the hook member 10 is loosely mounted between the locking member 22 and the suspension member 20, so that the hook member 10 easily sways or oscillate, thereby causing inconvenience in use.
The present invention is to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional snap hook assembly for a luggage.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a snap hook assembly for a luggage, wherein the first suspension block and the second suspension block of the suspension member are combined with each other rigidly and stably, thereby enhancing the structural strength of the snap hook assembly.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a snap hook assembly for a luggage, wherein the first suspension block and the second suspension block are symmetric with each other, so that when the hook member is subjected to a gravity load, the gravity load is evenly distributed on the first suspension block and the second suspension block, thereby increasing the lifetime of the snap hook assembly.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a snap hook assembly for a luggage, wherein the receiving chamber of the suspension member has a dimension flush with the hook member, so that the first protrusion and the second protrusion of the hook member are respectively secured on the first reinforcement rib and the second reinforcement rib of the suspension member rigidly and stably, and the hook member is supported by the suspension member rigidly and stably without movement or vibration.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a snap hook assembly for a luggage, wherein the first protrusion and the second protrusion of the hook member are circular, so that the hook member can be rotated relative to the suspension member.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a snap hook assembly for a luggage, wherein the catch key has an outer periphery formed with an anti-skid rib, thereby facilitating the user pushing the catch key.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a snap hook assembly for a luggage, comprising a suspension member, and a hook member, wherein:
the suspension member includes a first suspension block and a second suspension block combined with each other, each of the first suspension block and the second suspension block has a lower end formed with a receiving chamber, the receiving chamber of each of the first suspension block and the second suspension block has an inner wall formed with a first reinforcement rib and a second reinforcement rib; and
the hook member is mounted on the suspension member and includes a main body having an upper end formed with an insertion pin mounted in the receiving chamber of the suspension member and a lower end formed with a hook protruding outward from the receiving chamber of the suspension member, the insertion pin is formed with a first protrusion secured on the first reinforcement rib of the suspension member and a second protrusion secured on the second reinforcement rib of the suspension member.